


Don't

by starker_thorki



Series: Starker [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt Peter, Hurt Tony, Insecure Tony, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sad and Happy, Sad and Sweet, Sad with a Happy Ending, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starker_thorki/pseuds/starker_thorki
Summary: "Please don't walk through that door."





	Don't

**Author's Note:**

> @starker-thorki tumblr

Tony was sitting alone in his lab. He was meant to be working on one of his machines but his mind was else where.

Peter. It was always focused on Peter.

Usually it was thoughts about the kid being happy, them going out for lunch dates, Peter helping him in his lab, Peter pleading for Tony in all ways possible, but right now all Tony could think about was Peter's future. It wasn't career or education linked either. Tony was thinking about Peter's future with himself, relationship wise.

Tony knows that being with Peter was affecting Peter in some ways. Whether it was his friends asking who his partner is and him having to make up a random person to fulfil their needs or having to lie to people when it comes to rumours of Peter being with an older man or if it was investigated further, with Tony.

Tony also knows the pain that Peter goes through having to hide their relationship. Tony had always felt guilty when it came to having to hide their relationship, but it was too risky. Peter was 18 now but that doesn't mean that the opinions and judgements of others would affect them greatly. Tony couldn't help but think about all the experiences Peter won't be able to have if he stays with him. Peter should be able to go and explore with other people. He is young, so young still and he should use that to his advantage and not have to stay with an almost fifty year old man.

Tony loves Peter, he has since he took him under his wing and eventually it turned into more than a mentor kind of love but he can't stop thinking about how much better Peter would be without having to be in this relationship with Tony.

Tony sighs and stands from where he was seated at his work desk and walks over to the coffee machine, making himself one. He looks to his watch, checking the time, when he hears the door to the lab open. Before he can even see properly who it is, they have run into his body in seconds.

"Hi!" Peter says happily, tight arms around Tony's waist.

Tony's thoughts are still in his mind at this point so he hesitantly wraps his arms around Peter.

"Hey kid. What are you doing here?" Tony asks, stepping back from the hug. "I just wanted to come see you! I missed you." Peter says softly with a big smile.

"Oh okay." Tony replies. Instantly Peter's face falls.

"Is everything okay Mr Stark?" He says, clearly concerned.

Tony sighs and moves away from Peter, making his way over to a sofa in the lab and sits down. Peter follows.

"Look Pete. I've been thinking about this a lot lately and I can't seem to get it off of my mind so I think i'm going to have to discuss it with you." Tony says hesitantly.

Peter looks to Tony questionably and sits down next to him, facing him with his legs in his direction, criss-crossed. "Okay?" Peter asks quietly, fidgeting with his thumbs.

"I've been thinking about your future, with me. I've realised just how little experience you have had with people other than myself and I shouldn't keep that from you. You're still young Peter, you should be out there, making the most of your life, finding love, gaining that experience within exploration and it just struck me that you can't do that when you are dating a 48 year old man Pete." Tony says, looking to Peter for a reaction but all Peter was doing was looking at this hands. "I know our relationship is affecting your social life in a way that you have to hide and lie and I don't want that for you, I don't like hurting you, I never want to or wanted to hurt you in any way and it seems being in this relationship is." Tony says quietly. Peter looks up to him then and Tony can see the tears forming in his eyes but as soon as they gain eye contact, it's broken as Peter goes back to his previous position of looking at and fiddling with his hands.

Tony sighs. "I'll leave and let you think. I think it's for your own good kid." He says as he stands and heads towards the lab door. His hand is on the handle and he is ready to leave before Peter stands and whispers words Tony cannot comprehend. Tony turns to him to listen, Peter is stood a few feet from the sofa and he looks broken.

"Please don't." Peter says as his voice breaks. "Please don't walk through that door. Don't leave me." He manages to say before he breaks down.

Tony couldn't resist the urge to go and hug his boy. 

Peter is uncontrollably sobbing in Tony's arms and it makes Tony devastated.

"I don't want to hurt you, I'm sorry." Tony says, pulling him closer.

"I don't care about any other thing than you, I need you, I want you, I don't-" Peter manages through tears but stops to catch his breath. "I don't care about anything else, Tony, please don't do this, you make me happy, you don't hurt me." He sobs.

"I'm sorry kid, it's okay, i'm here. I didn't mean to cause this, I was worried. This relationship is in your hands Pete. If you need it to stop, just let me know." Tony says, kissing the top of Peter's head.

"I'm not leaving and you aren't either. We are in this together, I love you." Peter says, beginning to calm himself down and wrapping his arms around Tony's waist even more tightly.

"Okay Pete. I love you too." Tony says. He really does.

**Author's Note:**

> @starker-thorki tumblr


End file.
